


Steamrolled

by sksdwrld



Series: Duality of Nature [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall comes across his younger brother's assailant and takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamrolled

LA was not that big of a city and it appeared even smaller than it was when you had the sort of connections that Marshall did. So when he rolled out of Starbucks with a near-boiling cup of chai in the cup holder by his right hand, he was not surprised to look up the street and see the face of the man who'd abused not only his little brother but at least ten others. The allegations had been made and an investigation was pending, but here was this sick fuck, just roaming the streets and going about his business as usual. It was bloody disgusting, is what it was, and Marshall had half a mind to run the stupid fuck over.

Before he really stopping to think about what he was doing, he found himself casually rolling in that direction, picking up speed as pedestrians stepped out of his way. Marshall tightened his left hand on the wheel, angling his chair toward John, who was blissfully unaware as he played with his phone. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Marshall cried out for the benefit of any onlookers at the last minute, bracing his body for the impact and feigning going for the brakes.

Against the side of the building, there really was nowhere for John to go as he finally looked up, and Marshall smashed into him. The force of the hit would have been satisfying enough, but his extra large cup seemed in explode from the shallow band holding it in place. Marshall's own right hand sustained a scalding splash but John's crotch took the rest.

"Ow, Jesus-fuck!" John pawed at himself and shoved Marshall's chair away from him, then peeled the damp fabric away from his balls, unabashedly glancing inside his own shorts.

Marshall rolled backwards, rubbing his forehead where it had collided with John's elbow and smirking, he replied lowly, "Relax, I'm sure it's still functional. If anyone in my family had their way, you'd be choking on it right now."

"The fuck did you just say?" John awarded a glance at Marshall as he snatched the napkins that were offered and began to blot at his wet pants, hissing in pain all the while.

"Call my brother one more time, Dickwad," Marshall warned as he jabbed his finger in the air meaningfully, "And I'll make good on that threat..."

John sneered and Marshall could tell that he still hadn't put two and two together. "And which pretty little piece of ass is your brother?"

"Take a good look and you tell me," Marshall said, mugging his face upward for inspection. Patiently, he waited until recognition rolled over John's face.

"Malone..." John straightened up almost smugly, one hand tentatively cupping his crotch. "I am going to sue your ass for the second degree burns on my dick..."

Marshall folded his arms and returned a cool look. "Go right ahead. I'll wait while you call the cops and tell them a cripple kicked your ass. Have them arrest me for assault. I'll use my one call to phone TMZ."

John's scowl only deepened.

"Yeah, how do you like being bullied into keeping your mouth shut? You piece of shit..."

"Fuck off..." John's retort was accompanied by a flippant wave of dismissal and Marshall was sure it had something to do with the eyes of passersby on them. He felt them too, but the difference was, he was used to it.

"Glad to." Marshall rolled forward, narrowly missing John's toes as he stepped out of the way, but managing to catch the asshole in the hip with his elbow nevertheless. "You're going to regret ever knowing my family..."

Marshall didn't miss John'smuttered remark as he passed and it brought a triumphant smile to his face. "I already do..."

 _I already do_.

Mission accomplished. Halfway down the block, Marshall put his Bluetooth into his ear and dialed his father. "Dad? In case I wind up in jail later, I thought you'd like to know why..."


End file.
